Memories of Love and Deceit: Book 1
by HOAT7andPhilosophyLuver
Summary: A "Camp Jupiter reads Percy Jackson" story. Written by Philosophyluver and HOAT7. We are really hoping to explore themes and symbolism in the stories with this fanfiction, so if you are looking for some meaningless bits of fluff, you won't find it here.
1. The Apocalypse is Debatable

Disclaimer: We do not own Percy Jackson. All rights belong to Rick R.

There was an odd chill in the air in Camp Jupiter that day. Of course, things have always been different since their Praetor disappeared, a lack of leadership that Praetor Grace brought to the camp, intermingled with a sense of goodwill

that all leaders need to have. Reyna was…Reyna. She was an excellent leader, no doubt, but she wasn't Jason. She had a harshness about her, one all dictators possess.

Vitellius's voice boomed all over camp, announcing the arrival of one of there suppliers…after all, bloodthirsty Romans had to eat. The supplier, a water nymph…Phoebe maybe?... was clumsily swimming across the Little Tiber, water

staining dark blue when she passed.

"I-I was ambushed on my way back. They attacked me!" she gasped.

Everyone was so startled that it took a few moments before one of the dryads tugged Phoebe forward and healed her with some pretty impressive woodland magic. After she was safely in a bed in the first aid building, Frank noticed her

blue wristlet, which had begun glowing. Cautiously, he unhooked the clasped, and remarkably, five decent sized chapter books came out of the tiny purse.

"Reyna!"

"What do you want?" Reyna asked, absorbed in some paperwork.

"I found these in Phoebe's wristlet, NO! I only looked in there when it started to glow blue! I swear!" he added hastily when he saw the look on Reyna's face.

"Of what manner are these books?"

"I don't know, but from the covers and titles it looks like fantasy or adventure or something."

Reyna gingerly grasped the book with the blue and green cover, and opened the cover carefully, as though it contained a bomb. A small slip of paper fluttered out.

_Praetor of Camp Jupiter,_

_Please realize that every being in the camp's life is _

_at crossroads. Many lives depend on you to _

_put your pride aside and do what is_

_right for your people._

_These volumes contain all the prerequisite information_

_you need to make your decision. Read with the rest of your_

_community, and do not let past prejudices affect _

_your decision. Remember what happened to Phoebe today? _

_That will increase by millionfold. Your peaceful well-being will be jeopardized._

_I will pay you a visit soon._

_Concerned,_

_Phoebus Apollo_

"What do we do now?" Frank asked, stunned.

Reyna stared at him as though she could not believe how astonishingly dense he could be.

"We read the books." Her face had a _duh_ expression on it.

Go gather everyone at the Senate House.

You know you want to

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	2. The Disgraced Mistakes are Evident

"People of Camp Jupiter", announced Frank dramatically, clearly trying to hard show leadership. Reyna gave him the "don't push it look" as she started to gather everyone to the Senate house. Frank ignored her, "we seem to have a situation. Would everyone now please proceed to the Senate house sow we may hear from our Praetor Reyna."

Everyone hurried to the Senate house. They were all seated in an orderly fashion in the dome shaped house. The seats were narrow at the bottom and wider at the top, so it enabled everyone to hear loud enough, but of course that still didn't help the people in the Fifth Cohort, who were forced to sit at the top, where you can barely see the speaker.

"So", began Reyna, "we have seem to have a problem here at our camp today. It seems that–"

She was interrupted by Hazel, curly hair wildly spilling over her shoulders and her cheeks stained with a tint of magenta, as she ran into the Senate House.

"I-I got-got caught up-", she began, defending herself while trying to catch her breath, but stopping at the look on Reyna's face.

Reyna shot Hazel a reproachful look.

"Yes Reyna", managed Hazel as she walked over and found a seat next to Frank, with all eyeballs on her.

"As I was saying", Reyna began again while everyone retracted their attention back on the speaker, " we have a problem here at camp today. It seems that our water nymph Phoebe has been ambushed today, upon of that, there were five books found in Phoebe wristlet, or so says Frank, of the fifth Cohort.

Everyone turned their heads to Frank, with questioning glances, while Frank's face heated up, then turned back to what Reyna had to say.

"The first book", Reyna said while holding up the book with the blue and green cover, "contains a letter"

She related the contents of the letter to the listeners of the senate house, as they all stared at her, dumbfounded by what the letter had said.

"So, are we gonna read the book or what?", said a voice from the entrance of the senate house. It was a boy the camp had all seen before. He was about the age of thirteen, wearing a loose fitted black t-shirt with a white skull on it, a large black sweatshirt, and oversized black jeans. With long black hair that fell over his eyes, olive skin, dark eyes and an even darker identity, the look suited him quite well.

"Nico", replied Reyna. "I've been expecting you. Thank you for coming here on such short notice, now would you please take a seat."

Nico nodded, as he took a seat next to his sister Hazel.

"Now", Reyna proceeded. "To answer Nico's question, yes we are going to read the books. I have called Nico here because he knows the demigod these books are about."

"He", Reyna began hesitantly "is Percy Jackson. A half-blood of the _other_ camp"

The listeners of the Senate House gasped at the mention of the _other_ camp and then broke out in conversation.

"Are we seriously gonna read this?"

"Why should we?"

"It's about the _other _camp!"

"Silence", ordered Reyna. Everyone became drop dead silent as the Praetor began to talk.

"Look", began Reyna "this letter and these books were sent by Phoebus Apollo. We have no choice to begin reading them, not to mention it might lead of to…"

Everyone knew what the Praetor was going to say, and they all gave out sympathetic, simpering looks.

"This books", Reyna began again with a voice that sounded like she was holding back tears, which was very un-Reyna like, "might lead us to the disappearance of Jason".

"Let's just read the book", said Reyna, now recovered from the brief lapse of tough exterior.

Everyone let out complaining but understanding "okays" and "fines", as Reyna cautiously began opening up the first book, _Percy Jackson & The Olympians: The Lightning Thief._

"Good", Reyna began. "Chapter one"


End file.
